Celos
by oyakoroo
Summary: A pesar de que odiaba admitirlo, Midorima era bastante celoso cuando se trataba de Takao. MidoTaka.


**Disclaimer: **_Kuroko no Basket_ no me pertenece a mí, sino a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Advertencias: **Contenido explícito.

**Notas: **OOC!Midorima es _OOC_.

* * *

**Celos**

* * *

—T-Takao… —Murmuró Midorima contra los labios ya algo rojizos de su novio antes de volver a besarle.

—Mhm… Shin-chan…e-espera… n-no tan rápido…

Shintarou simplemente ignoró las protestas de su novio y siguió moviendo sus caderas contra las del otro, marcando un ritmo bastante placentero para los dos.

Cualquiera que viese a Midorima en estos instantes ni le pasaría por la cabeza que fuese él. No. Aquel no era el mismo _tsundere_ que se sonrojaba por apenas un comentario juguetón del pelinegro. La mirada lasciva que le dirigía a Takao, la forma en que sus manos recorrían el cuerpo ajeno y los leves gruñidos que escapaban de su garganta cada vez que la falta de aire le obligaba a alejarse de esos dulces labios. Este era un lado completamente diferente de él. Un lado que solo Takao podía presenciar y se sentía orgulloso de poder llevar al peliverde hasta este punto… lo que podían llegar a hacer los celos.

—¡AAH! —Se le hizo imposible no gemir al sentir como el miembro de Midorima le daba en algún punto de concentración de nervios que le hacía sentir aquella ola de placer recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Las manos ajenas le volvían loco acariciando su espalda, su cabello y luego rozando su torso de manera suave con las yemas de los dedos que normalmente estaban cubiertos por vendajes; luego estas comenzaban a bajar lentamente por su espalda causándole uno que otro escalofrío en su recorrido.

—_Mío_ —Susurró Midorima mientras atraía al pelinegro y lo besaba nuevamente con una impaciencia impropia en él.

Los ojos de Takao se abrieron ante la sorpresa que le causó escuchar aquella palabra pronunciada de los labios de su novio…

* * *

Justo después de que sonara la campana que indicaba el final de día, una chica como de la edad de su hermana se acercó al pelinegro con las mejillas y orejas sonrosadas.

Midorima frunció el ceño y le hizo saber a Takao que le esperaría afuera, después de todo no quería tener que volver a escuchar _**otra**_ confesión por parte de _**otra**_ chica. Sabía muy bien lo que le diría. "_Me gustas_". A lo que Takao respondería con una de sus tontas sonrisas y se disculparía por no poder corresponder sus sentimientos. La muchacha tal vez se iría corriendo con el rostro escondido entre sus manos, o, si era valiente, diría cualquier otra cosa con una sonrisa fingida, se disculparía y se iría.

Y es que eso era lo que pasaba últimamente. Algo con lo que ciertamente Midorima no estaba nada contento.

* * *

Ahora que pensaba sobre lo que sucedió hace horas atrás, Takao se dio cuenta de que el hecho de que el más alto no pudiese esperar a llegar a casa –se encontraban en los vestidores del equipo de baloncesto. Por suerte ya la práctica había terminado y todos se habían ido-, se trataba de un arranque de celos por parte de Midorima.

—Sh-Shin-chan. ¿A-a caso estás celoso por lo q-que pasó con la chica al m-mediodía? — Preguntó entre jadeos. Sin siquiera dar una respuesta, Midorima escondió su rostro entre la hendidura donde se conectaban el cuello y los hombros de Takao. Se sentía estúpido, pero era algo que simplemente no podía evitar.

—Sólo me importas tú, ¿sabes? —Dijo con una leve sonrisa antes de pasar sus brazos por la nuca del peliverde y juntar nuevamente sus labios en un beso algo dulce comparado con los que se había dado anteriormente.

—Takao… —Gimió contra los labios ajenos a la vez que reanudaba el movimiento de sus caderas, estableciendo un ritmo más rápido que el anterior. Las piernas del pelinegro afianzaron su agarre en las caderas de Midorima atrayéndole más hacia él, haciendo que las estocadas fuesen más profundas y ganándose otro gemido por parte del peliverde—T-Te amo —Dijo con cierta dificultad.

—Y-Yo también… —Estas fueron las últimas palabras pronunciadas por el más bajo antes de sucumbir ante el placer que sólo Midorima podía hacerle sentir, a lo que este le siguió poco después.

Los dos se quedaron abrazados durante unos minutos, acariciando la piel del contrario y dedicándose sonrisas que indicaban lo mucho que se querían. Y es que para Midorima, Takao era aquella persona de la que Oha-Asa siempre hablaba, y, aunque Takao no lo admitiera, siempre había deseado encontrar a alguien que le hiciera sentir de la manera que sólo su Shin-chan sabía…


End file.
